


Fear [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Fear" by gladdecease.</p><p>"To most, fear is intangible. To hunters, fear is sensual. To Shere Khan, fear is... delicious"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190603) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



  
  
Cover art by: [cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake)  


Length: 2:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fear.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
